Breeding Beauty
by ThisIsMe79
Summary: Hermione was innocent, she was happy, oblivious even. That was until one day she did something called "accidental magic" her parents where horrified with the reality that their precious daughter was a witch, she was a breeder. Might be HxDxHr im not sure yet :/
1. SummaryTeaser

Hermione was innocent, she was happy, oblivious even. That was until one day she did something called "accidental magic" her parents where horrified with the reality that their precious daughter was a witch. Being a wizard was a wonderful thing but being a witch was another thing entirely. Female wizards or more commonly know as witches are very rare in the magical world, and obtaining on was an ultimate power was taken after many test that confirmed what she was, a female witch, a breeder.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione had spent all day training, and she was exhausted. Not that today's labor was any different from any other day, all she did every day was practice house chores "Wife training" such as washing dishes, cleaning, cooking, dusting, among other things. Most days she could handle the tasks given to her, but same boring thing day after day, although the same thing did get tedious. But today was different, today was her birthday. It had been eleven years since she had been taken from her normal family at the age of seven. Every year it broke her heart to have been taken from them, and even more so when she got on news from them well, at first, but over the years she just learned to except the fact her parents didn't want a freak like her for a daughter. Hermione remembered all the good times they all had together, her mamma, papa, her older brother, and herself. Before they found out what she was she was happy. If only she had not shown her mother the paper bird she had brought to life with what she now knows was magic. Her mamma always seemed so happy when Othello, Hermione's older brother, came home with something to show her. Like an 'A' on his science tests, Hermione only wanted her mamma to be proud of her too.

When Hermione showed her mamma her special talent, that's when Hermione's life got turned upside down. It was that night that the strange men came and took her away not that her mamma minded. The young girl had no choice but to go with them. Her mamma looked peaceful, like she was finally able to breathe, like an ocean of relief swam over her. But Hermione's papa looked sad, Like his spirit was going along with her, she was the only one in the house that could keep him sane. But she was gone, like he soon would be.

Hermione could remember the long ride she took too. The vehicle smelled of cabbage, and it seemed like hours had passed yet they had still not arrived at their destination. Hermione would not have ever shown anyone her magic if she had known what was going to happen next. They had finally stopped at an old castle like building, then Hermione had thought it was beautiful. But now she knew that it was a prison, a prison called The Knights Academy for Young Witches. At first Hermione thought she was blessed to be a witch, but then she learned the truth.

The truth was that about one hundred years prior there had been a war. A war that had to do with whether they would expose the magic world to 'muggles' or regular non-magic humans. Soon the Purebloods which were all magical families, over ruled and decided that all connections with the muggle world would be destroyed. But there was still that problem of muggleborn Witches, because only witches were ever born they never had to worry about boy witches, wizard was the proper term for them. It was impossible to keep them in the muggle world, they possessed too much power. Eventually a way was found to keep them in order, it evolved years of work and a blood ritual. This ritual was ancient magic that transformed their blood and "cleaned" it, so that they may be a pureblooded witch. This helped the people not able to get over the fact that these girls came from the muggle world, as well as them at least that's what the heads of the _Academy_ told the girls.

The other big problem was that since the war not one single witch had been born. Not that anyone had seemed to notice the shortage of females, at least five girls would go missing from the _Academy_ every week. But then again there were hundreds if not thousands of girls housed there, it would be surprising if they had not disappeared. What disturbed Hermione the most though was when a little girl around the age of ten went missing. Hermione had promised to look after her but before Hermione could do anything the little girl was gone.

Going back to present Hermione stared out the barred window in her room. She closed her eyes and made her annual birthday wish. She wished deep in her heart that she would leave the hell she lived in soon, but for that she would have to get married, so she guessed she could wait a little longer. Like that she fell asleep chocolate hair wrapped around her delicate frame. Her bright honey eyes closed, and her strawberry lips slightly parted. A soft breathing sound could be heard through out the very limited space. She seemed to be in a deep sleep.

In the morning she woke up in a different room, this room was unlike any that she had seen in all her eighteen years. This room was a polished concrete with a lot of sharp and dangerous instruments that looked as if they were made for torture. She was terrified of what was to happen to her, so she tried to sit up so she could prepare to run, as if she even had a chance to. It was then she noticed the restraints on both her legs and arms holding her down. She silently screamed, her voice unable to penetrate her soft lips. That was when a man dressed in scrubs with glasses that covered his eyes, and a mask to cover his face appeared. This man seemed to know exactly what was going on, which eased Hermione a little bit, that was until he lifted her legs up on two long holders and once again banded her to the table she had woken up on. She began to struggle hoping they would see how distraught she was and let her go, but instead he gave her a harsh look and began to speak "Stop it before you get hurt, or ruin your chances of ever having a child."

He abruptly stuck a gloved finger inside and started to examine her. Warm tears began to run down her face because of the pain. She started to bleed and that is when the man stopped what he was doing "You seem to be in Perfect Health. So I will continue with the procedure." After that was said he held out a syringe that was filled to the brim with something off-white, stuck it in side her Vagina and squeezed the handle releasing the liquid inside her. An evil smirk inhabited his face "You need to rest here for a while, to make sure that none of the semen spills out." Quickly leaving the room he slammed the door behind him.

I redid it before it got too far. Please tell me what you think! Hopefully this wasn't too graphic.


End file.
